


【DR.STONE/千受向】魅知林檎(R)

by RedGrenadinesyrup



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup
Summary: ※奇幻現代paro，榨汁姬魅魔梗，採路人的第一人稱視角，受害青少年現身說法，描述如何痛失童貞，以及透支未來十年的半副DNA（不要瞎掰好嗎）※抹布幻肢文學，因為千空是魅魔設定，所以OOC也是很正常的現象，查覺到不妙就快逃吧※抹布幻肢文學算是一種夢男行為嗎（思考）※明明在同一時間口嗨，出貨卻硬是比別人晚半個月什麼的……社畜式裝死
Kudos: 5





	【DR.STONE/千受向】魅知林檎(R)

痛死了。

身為剛升上高中，準備迎接燦爛青春的青少年，「他」腦子裡嗡嗡的只有這個想法。不過是想要擺脫無趣的單身校園生活，才在升學後的伊始選擇運動社團，妄想著在新環境中爬上社交圈的上層，在運動賽事上大展身手好吸引異性的目光。

結果等著他的，是日復一日無盡枯燥的練習。

為什麼不乾脆退隊呢？不過是為了購買裝備，而對著家裡人大發豪語後的自尊心作祟。

心不在焉的下場，就是練習時因錯誤的姿勢扭成可怕的樣子，因當下的叫聲太過淒厲，以致眾人都不敢輕忽。

好說歹說避免了救護車開進校園的成名機會，球隊顧問開來了私家車載人，面對副駕駛座上隊長滔滔不絕的鼓勵，我在後座只想翻白眼。

拜託了，隊長，我應該只是拉傷而已，雖然真的很痛，但你嘴裡說的那個人好像慘到要截肢一樣。拜託了，顧問老師，讓隊長閉嘴吧，平常不是很會挑毛病嗎？為什麼開車的時候反而是綿羊性格啊？

心靈的折磨持續到我進入醫院的急診室……等等！我只是手拉傷啊！隊長你不要和掛號櫃檯說得我要生涯報廢一樣！

這時候，由遠而近的救護車鳴笛拯救了我的尷尬。第一次見識這種場面，看著和我年紀差不多，頭髮像大白菜的男生躺在擔架上咕嚕咕嚕的被推進急診室。據說是出了車禍，腿都給車輪碾過去，跟著從救護車下來的另一個短髮男生是這樣說的。

看到沒有！那才是真正該進急診的人！

「顧問老師，我們普通的，掛號吧。」

在醫生的宣判下，我有輕微的骨裂，是比我預想的嚴重些，但顯然隊長比我這個傷者更顯悲痛。

先避免使用受傷的手，也不要劇烈運動，然後定期回診復健就可以了，醫生替我上好石膏後，連止痛藥都不開。我崩潰的看著結帳處的顧問老師咬牙眼角閃著淚，從皮夾捏出數張萬元鈔。

開什麼玩笑！搞成這樣！我怎麼好藉口退隊啊！

處理完其他雜事，已經是晚上九點多，在等著顧問老師把車子開過來時，身心俱疲的我懶得敷衍嘴巴沒停過的隊長，便稍微走遠，假裝四處觀察環境，車來了才繞回去。

坐上車，我下意識往旁邊看了一眼，發現原來在我們剛才站的地方還有一個學生模樣的男生在等人，

今天是高中生災難日嗎？隨著汽車發動後距離拉遠，我總覺得那人看著有點眼熟。

※

原本，我對醫院的印象就是接下來幾週不得不去回去檢查的地方。在我撞鬼之前。

「哦呀，你好啊！」出現在我眼前的人，如果他是人類的話——眨了眨他紅色的眼眸，毛茸茸的腦袋又埋回我的胯間，滋波滋波的吸吮著，「量變得有點少呢……」三下五除二就交代出來的我，忍著被柔軟口腔包覆的觸感，用單手拔開吸著我小兄弟的罪魁禍首。

「喂喂！」這裡可是醫院啊！我低聲吼道。

認出眼前人穿著的衣服和第一次遇見不同，定睛一看，這套暴露的皮衣款式，不正昨天是那群好哥們送來慰問，讓我好好「使用」的封面嗎！

——封面女郎所穿著的，本該半遮半掩、呼之欲出的豐滿胸部，到眼前人的身上，就是乾脆整片裸露的平坦胸膛；感覺一折就斷的脖頸與手腕上都套著皮質與金屬鍊裝飾，刻意露出肚臍的馬甲下的短褲腰身極低，依稀可見後頭有一根細長的東西在晃動。

「咕呼？很在意這件衣服嗎？雖然你可能無法接受，但魅魔基本上是依據你的想法改變形象——原來你喜歡穿這樣子衣服的對象啊——」搖晃桃心末端的細尾，剛吞下精液的魅魔瞇起血紅色的眼，絲毫不掩飾話語中的戲謔。

至少在羞恥心爆炸的少年耳裡聽來是如此。

「放、放過我吧！」只是在候診區打了個盹，突然就被人拉開褲鍊口出一發，也太……

「哎？你不是也很期待嗎？」魅魔發出疑惑的聲音，將手指縫間的白液展示在我眼前。

不得不承認自稱魅魔將掌心的液體舔掉，那微微彎起眼的笑容，看起來超色的。

「哇喔，我果然沒挑錯對象，你又可以了。」

我的小兄弟，最近的確因為手受傷沒好好培養感情，但小兄弟你只是因為人家多看你幾眼就站起來也太沒節操了！

身為當日復健科的最後一人，在短短的候診時間裡，我又射了一次在那個魅魔的手裡，等我因為護士的連聲催促而清醒時，才發現自己的褲子穿得好好，渾身好的不行，絲毫沒有射了兩回的跡象。

是幻覺嗎？一切又真實的過分。

也許，我應該先說明第一次遇見這傢伙時發生的事。

地點一樣是醫院，在病房大樓裡的復健科樓層，我被穿著白襯衫的魅魔強吻了。

那時候我還不知道他、他應該是男的，這麼扁的奶如果是女的也太可悲。他把我從電梯裡拉到安全梯間，雖然我沒拒絕他也是原因……

是，我被強吻了，不是我要擺出受害者的姿態，被那雙吸引人的漂亮眼睛看著我就……對，他先伸的舌頭，我也不甘示弱……總而言之，我們忘我的在醫院的安全梯間舌吻，我第一次認識他，他就能像戀人掛在我的脖子上，似乎很高興的樣子，那時候我只想著他好輕啊！湊近還能聞到淡淡的蘋果香氣。

他又抓著我親了好幾回，以他的換氣來算次數的話……直到他願意放開我為止。

等我回過神，推開我之前不知道怎麼用單手拉開的厚重安全門，才猛地想起剛剛那傢伙襯衫以下是沒有腿……

幽靈啊！

※

醫院的幽靈、還是魅魔？……我總是在事後忘記他的長相，記憶中只剩下朱紅色的眼睛與蘋果香氣。

我跑去了那間醫院，在沒預約復健的週末白天，我假裝陪診的家屬混進病房大樓，直到看見那抹熟悉的顏色在來往的人群中浮現。

我尾隨著魅魔進入偏僻的男廁，這次只穿著一件深色套頭針織衫的魅魔一臉玩味的坐在洗手檯上，過長的下襬以下一絲不著，我開始認真的研究著他以不同頻率晃動的雙腿；屬於男性的肌肉線條流暢，分布勻稱且白皙，在白熾燈下幾乎到透明的程度。

「呋呋——很喜歡這雙腿嗎？看在你貢獻的份上，用用也可以哦？」察覺到我的目光，魅魔語氣愉快的提議道。

搞什麼？這個超爽的——

偏僻男廁隔間的馬桶上，我隔著夏天的薄衣料子，感受魅魔微涼的身子靠在我身上，他的體型小我一號，我能看見白熾燈下反射一圈銀光的髮旋，口腔也充滿著可口的蘋果甜香。

魅魔坐在我身上夾著我的陰莖，用那雙冰涼滑膩的大腿內側。感覺很像結實了些的蒟蒻……摩擦起來涼涼的很舒服，魅魔扶著自己的腿，調整著姿勢讓陰莖摩擦抽動。「這樣子……呼、如何？」魅魔轉頭問我。

我沒有回答，喘著氣，看著魅魔綠色的髮尾隨著身體晃動反覆搔過雪白色的頸肩，的確有一種模仿性交的刺激感。

「如果不說話的話，我就繼續囉！效率是很重要的……」

聽到魅魔說出這樣的話，我伸出沒受傷的那隻手，探進針織衫裡側，從冰涼平坦的腹部一路向下摸索，直到碰到了魅魔的那玩意，他果然是男的。但已經無所謂了，因為魅魔開始用他那根尾巴尖端摳弄我的尿道口，老子只想射精。

再次曬到太陽的我恢復了些神智，在外人看來可說是腳步虛浮的模樣……事實也是如此，我從病房大樓的正門出口準備穿過中庭花壇，下午時段有不少人在活動，不遠處還能聽見一個大嗓門一邊大聲嚷嚷著靠近。

「嗚嗚嗚——太好了！擔心死我了！千空你終於醒了！」

「……恢復情況……預期……良好。大樹……告訴……愛操心……，支出的部分叫他先不用擔心，用上次那筆錢還能應付。」

「沒問題！我就按照千空說的和叔叔說。啊！難得千空你醒了！一直睡覺也很無聊吧！我推你去外面看看！」

「等等！大樹，你要冷靜下來，現在我的輪椅，只是租來的便宜貨，它無法承受我的體重以外更多的能量，所以我讓你推輪椅，但你一定要慢慢來，明白嗎？」

「好喲！明白！」

「你根本不明白！啊——笨蛋——」

輪子匡噹匡噹壓過石磚縫隙的聲音從身後逐漸逼近，我避過身，為超速輪椅上那可憐的傢伙默哀不到三秒就把這件事拋諸腦後。

※

或許遇到自稱魅魔這種事的第一時間，我應該馬上跑去神社或寺廟找人處理，但我為什麼沒這麼做呢？是因為向陌生人說明有妖怪會吸自己的雞雞好可怕之前，社會性死亡會先降臨在我身上吧。

之後我在醫院幾次沒遇見魅魔，沒想到現在直接出現在我家。

「ＯＯ君，在發什麼呆呢？」魅魔趴在我的身旁，手肘壓在枕頭旁，雙手捧著臉，小腿勾抬，圓潤的足踝在半空中晃出不規律的軌跡，一派閒適，如果他那根尾巴沒有在勾我的褲腰的話……

「哇啊啊！——噢！」我嚇得直接從床上滾到地上，魅魔探頭過來，他今天倒是穿的很正常……才怪！那件白色實驗袍裡根本沒穿！

「ＯＯ君也太笨手笨腳了吧……嘛無所謂。」開始玩起實驗室COSPLAY的魅魔把我拉回床上，然後自己跑到床下，跪坐在我前面。

「上次我們刺激這個部位的反應良好，呋呋！這次就從這裡開始吧！」

我才注意到，魅魔的手相當漂亮，指節修長，指甲修剪在適當的長度，觸感方面更是沒話說。現在這雙漂亮的手正捧著我的睪丸搓揉著，「好乖好乖、今天也是要努力工作的好孩子，千空老師今天也會教會你……用上老師我從床底發現的『這東西』！」話一說完，魅魔舉起了某樣眼熟的玩意。

「等、等等！你從口袋裡拿出來的那個！不會是從我床底撿的吧？！」那個飛機杯我用過之後沒洗就搞不見了，原來是在床底嗎！

「放心，我已經幫你洗過了。」魅魔在臉頰邊比出一個剪刀手，「ＯＯ同學記得下次自己用過的器材要自己洗喔。」另一隻手抓起飛機杯套在我已經勃起的器官上。

「這次的方法不知道能弄出多少……真令人躍躍欲試啊！」

我的手已經恢復到能活動的這件事，魅魔這傢伙還沒察覺吧。他的目的也很明確，就是要我的精液，雖然不能否認過程很舒服，但想想還是有點不爽啊！我可不是魅魔的自動販賣機，那傢伙憑什麼一副悠悠哉哉的樣子啊？

「咕嗯、這方法果然也可以，接下來就試著從直腸部位刺激前列腺吧——」在射精的前一刻拔開飛機杯，用嘴巴接下全部精液並吞嚥的魅魔用興奮的語氣說道。

「你這傢伙！」趁著射精後的不應期（那傢伙也沒管，一個勁的用手和舌頭給我施加刺激）我用沒受過傷的那隻手扣住魅魔下頷，強迫他停下動作，正視我的臉，另一隻手也沒閒著，壓低身體就抓到藏在白袍下的尾巴。

「咿——」魅魔發出像觸電一樣聲音，雙手僵在半空中，看來我沒猜錯，尾巴根部是他的弱點。

「都是你的錯！」

「一直糾纏著老子是搞啥！」

「很想要被操是不是！」

如果不是他太過分我也不會想要這麼做。我把魅魔用力的摔到床上，硬梆梆的床墊吸收不了太多衝擊，發出我都覺得痛的聲響，衝動上來我也管不了那麼多，用體型優勢壓住魅魔的膝蓋，順勢按住他的雙手。

「為什麼？」睜著紅色的眼眸，魅魔只說了這句話。

什麼為什麼……你有臉問我這個問題嗎？不一定要是我也行吧？只要是個正常的男人你就能湊過去給人打手槍，用你的腿、用你的手、甚至頭髮也可以，用喉腔擠壓龜頭，用舌頭舔舐陰莖的每一道皺褶，為了能得到精液，隨便來個人你都可以吧？

「沒什麼，只是想幹你而已。」

「我才不要！」果斷地拒絕後，魅魔掙扎了起來，我也只能繼續施力封住他的動作，整得一張單人床嘎吱嘎吱的哀號著。

「等、等等！我可是男的！看也看得出來吧！」發現無法和我的力量對抗，魅魔改採用言語說服我。

「這麼扁的胸部，誰會認錯啊！」

「所以說、想幹男人的ＯＯ君是變態嗎？是HOMO嗎？做這種事對誰都沒有好處——嗚咿——！」

第一次見面就拉人舌吻的魅魔有什麼資格說我啊！我掀過魅魔的屁股，像拉發電機一樣揪著細尾扯了幾下，果然馬上就閉嘴了。

說實話，要和男人做愛這件事我心裡還真的沒底，趴在床上的魅魔因為我搓揉尾巴根部而只顧著發出哼哼唧唧的聲音，白色實驗袍鬆垮垮的，只剩兩個袖子還套在手肘上，下襬的部分都捲到旁邊……是這裡嗎？我用兩根指頭探向臀縫之間。

「用哪裡不都是在當老子的飛機杯……诶？」在魅魔一直都是微涼的體溫中感受到接近人體的溫度，我趕緊將手指拿出來，居然牽出一條透明的線。

「不會吧，這樣就濕了？」

「才不一樣、而且是你一直拉我的尾巴才會變成那樣！」

咕啾！我把食指插進魅魔的後門，十分順利，無視他像條魚抽動身體的模樣，我把中指也擠了進去，讓指節彎曲挖弄，魅魔又開始抽氣了。感覺藥指（無名指）應該能放得進去……

在散發蘋果香味的透明液體潤滑下，三根指頭都擠進去了，裡面推拒的力道相當厲害，但又不是完全吃不下去的樣子，看著魅魔白淨臀縫間的小口蠕動含著自己的手指是種奇妙的視覺體驗，至少我的小兄弟也是這麼認為的，真的要插進去？抽出手指，扶起勃起的陰莖，抵上小小的穴口，深吸一口氣——

「噫、好痛！快拿出去啊——笨蛋噁心變態HOMO體力白癡早洩處男——！」

「嘴巴也太惡毒了吧！」

得想個辦法讓他閉嘴。維持插入的姿勢，我用兩手撈起魅魔軟綿綿的身體，期間魅魔還夾著哭音罵個不停，我掰過他的臉，另一隻手握上魅魔的男性性器，拚著不能輸的想法堵住他的嘴唇。

就算是魅魔，被人手淫的時候也是爽的全身顫抖得不停，我模仿他之前套弄的手法，握著並用拇指摩搓頂端，感受魅魔後穴不時因為刺激而絞緊的觸感。

「唔、唔嗯……」

魅魔的肺活量還是一樣小，我放開他的時候神情已經有些恍惚，朱紅色的眼珠不知道在看哪裡，眼眶和嘴角都掛著液體，看起來可憐兮兮，我放過他的性器，改成扣住腰，另一隻得空的手指插入魅魔蔥白色的髮間，停留在耳上七公分某處堅硬的突起上。

「這裡，本來沒有角吧？」我問他，看不見背對著我的魅魔是什麼表情，他小小聲的回答：「嗯。」

他果然不是人類，可是為什麼是找上我？我沒有問出這個問題。倒是想起了一件事，我又問他：「之前說的那個前列腺，真的有這種東西？」

「說什麼傻話……哎？等等！你想做什麼？」

「當然是刺激反應良好的部位！」我烙下狠話，扣住魅魔的腰和一條腿，順著本能讓他抬起又掉下，調整戳刺的位置，魅魔尖叫著，承受兩人份重量的床板傳來快要崩解的哀號。

在我確定了某個偏前側角度下去時魅魔的聲音會特別甜膩時——

碰碰碰！木板隔間的隔壁傳來怒吼和敲打聲，「吵什麼！ＯＯ你發神經啊！一個人在那裏自言自語的，吵死人了！」

「……」

魅魔沒禮貌的笑聲把我拉回現實，他還沒有消失，拖著蜜液流淌的股間大笑躺倒在我的床上，敞開的白色實驗袍讓他看起來像一隻大白蝶。

「你還沒走啊……」居然做一半的時候被嚇到……

「笨蛋，現在離開，我之前不都做白工了嗎！」魅魔倒是一派理直氣壯，他又坐起身，蘋果糖色的眼睛朝向我，用白袍包覆的雙臂爬到摀著臉的我身邊，「現在放棄還太早了。」

與比我年幼的外貌印象相反，魅魔的說話口吻變成了循循善誘的老師，「在達到目標前都沒有退縮的理由。」簡單就能納入懷中的魅魔老師在我耳邊吹著氣，也不忘分神用手套弄著即將放進身體裡的陰莖。

這次是面對面的體位，即使在喘息，身體依然微涼的魅魔用雙腳勾著我的腰，貼合彼此的身體，用最原始的姿勢模仿生殖的行為。

「雖然很累人，但看在結果上……也不是不能給你……一百億分……」

留下這句話，自稱魅魔的傢伙不再出現了。

※

今天是最後一次的回診，我懷著忐忑不安的情緒前往醫院，想到醫院是我第一次遇見魅魔那傢伙的地方，而他居然就這樣消失了，肯定是找到新目標了吧！

電梯門打開，抬腳踏進復健科樓層，我來的早了，這個時段的沒多少人，只有走廊上的一個穿著病號服的男生扶著牆上扶手緩慢移動。

是在做腿部的復健，還真是辛苦……那個男生十分專注，也沒注意到我打量著他的視線……這時他朝我看了過來——

「你還好吧！」

我趕緊衝上去，扶起那個要跌倒的男生。

「……！」

習慣是很可怕的事情，尤其是被魅魔拋棄的我用那段蘋果味的豔遇當作擼管的好配菜時。

「啥？奇怪的傢伙。」坐在地板上的石神千空看著作勢要衝上來，又突然用奇怪夾腿姿勢轉身跑走的男生，一頭霧水。

「算了……今天的復健才剛開始，腰好痠，這樣可不行……」

雙手使力握住牆上的扶手，千空努力的支撐起身體，讓發麻的下身逐漸找回支配權，「呼、呼、呼……」很好，慢慢來——

「嗚啊！」一股濕潤的熱流從後方難以啟齒的地方洩出，千空呻吟出聲，怔愣了一會兒，才顫抖的勻出一隻手伸入淺藍色的病號服裡……

抽出的指縫間殘留著少許晶瑩黏液，不知不覺間，戊酸戊酯的味道自身體裡擴散開來。

ＥＮＤ

**Author's Note:**

> 奇怪的標題，奇怪的內容。目標是想寫射精射到由白轉清，由清轉紅的悲痛歷程，結果這不是挺能搞笑的嗎，感覺離沙雕文手又更近了一步！
> 
> 這篇文設定大概是千空是有魅魔血統但不自知（生父母不詳的設定真方便！），直到某次受了重傷才激發一部分的本能，無意識分出精神體找男人吸精氣來修復身體，本體當然沒有印象。
> 
> 魅魔千空的本能知道要用自己的身體榨出來精氣才有用，不然他的個性肯定會製造砲機榨汁流水線……他幹得出來對吧……
> 
> 標題用日文唸起來是未知蘋果？


End file.
